


L-O-V-E

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 酒保龙/小少爷燮 的一些爱情故事
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“你又在打球。”  
“嗯？”俊亨回头看见自己身后在沙发上摆出正襟危坐的姿态，实际上正穿着松松垮垮的白衬衫，还撅着嘴巴的小少爷，“怎么这么早就过来了，约定的时间不是八点吗？现在才——”  
“因为我很饿，而且很想你。”小少爷打断了他。“......等一下，你和尹斗打场台球需要穿得这么正式吗？”  
“当然不，”俊亨放下球杆，选择性地无视了斗俊的催促，空出手摸了摸小少爷柔顺的黑发。“但是和梁少爷约会时很需要。”  
“是吗，”耀燮的语气带着刻意的不满，但秀气的，尚且还有点婴儿肥的娃娃脸已经满意地扬起来，显然被哄得非常好。“那我在吧台那边等你一会，干掉尹斗就过来找我。”  
“去吧，”俊亨说，捏住耀燮的下巴，把对着斗俊吐舌头的小脸向自己这边扳回来。“让东云给你拿点喝的，记得不许喝酒。”  
小少爷迅速地在他嘴上啵啵，然后快乐地往吧台的方向跑掉了。  
斗俊看着那个跑走的年轻背影，用一种夹杂同情和幸灾乐祸的口吻问他：“龙俊亨，你到底是在谈恋爱，还是在养儿子？”  
”要你管。“他在对方偏头的空档悄悄挪了挪白球的位置，然后面不改色当着斗俊的面一杆进洞。  
“......不是，”斗俊说，“你作弊了吧？”  
“我没有。”  
“我看见了。”  
“你没看见。”  
“所以你还是作弊了。”  
“......”  
争执的后果就是直到耀燮从吧台回来的时候这场比赛都还没有结束。  
“你在干什么，为什么尹斗还好端端地站在这里？”耀燮晃了晃手里的汽水瓶，把瓶口对准比任何人都要无辜的斗俊。  
“对不起，梁少爷。”俊亨态度良好地道了歉，“但是看在你也喝过酒的份上，我们就算平手了吧。”  
耀燮严肃地摇摇头：“我没有喝酒......我喝的不是酒，我喝的是茶。”  
“呀，俊亨，他说的茶绝对是长岛冰茶。”斗俊敏锐地指出来，“还有你，小朋友，你男朋友刚才趁我不注意的时候偷偷动了白球，而且拒不承认。”  
小少爷一开始心虚地抿了抿嘴巴，在听到对俊亨的控诉之后，又眯起眼睛看了看自己的男朋友。  
”那我们是真的都挺坏的，“盯着俊亨认真思考过后满意地得出这样的结论，耀燮罕见地笑到露出梨涡，”平手？“  
”不，我认输了。“斗俊把那根心爱的球杆竖起来拿着。”我以后再也不和恋爱中的男人一起打台球了，特别是这个人的男朋友用一种他拿了世锦赛冠军的眼神看着他的时候。“  
说完这些话，斗俊不怎么快乐地往吧台地方向走掉了。  
“真遗憾。”耀燮看着他的背影做了个鬼脸。“所以我们是不是可以提前出去吃饭了？”  
“过一会吧，让我打完剩下的球，也该让你醒醒酒。”俊亨说，绕到台球桌的另一边。当心里浮现出吊一吊小少爷各种意义上的胃口这样的想法时，他并没有否认这个有点邪恶的念头。“去找东云要一杯解酒的饮料，还是坐下来看我打球？什么时候你能脱离白球进洞的打法，就可以和我一起......”  
他发现自己干不下去了。因为耀燮正蹲在地上，挂着红晕的脸颊和两排白嫩的手指一起搭在台球桌边上，眼睛直勾勾地看着他，同时露出一个略微醉酒而显得非常甜美的笑容。  
“俊亨哥，”小少爷说，“我真的好饿啊。”  
俊亨不得不整个人弯下身子，把自己埋在硬邦邦的桌面上。  
“走吧，你赢了。”

fin


	2. Chapter 2

他们在车上就开始接吻。  
准确地说是耀燮在俊亨打开车门之前及时按住了他的手，小脸先凑过来，然后热情又灵活的舌头就甜腻地塞进他的嘴巴里。俊亨吮吸送上嘴边的甜点，没忘记最后贴心地把小少爷亲晕过去之前把它送回对方焦糖味的口腔中。  
“……我不想走，”小少爷的脑袋闷闷地贴着他的肩膀，“就今天这一个晚上，我可不可以不回家？”  
俊亨像抚摸一只猫咪一样捋顺小少爷微微翘起的黑发：“那需要和你父亲商量了，看他能不能把你的门禁时间放宽裕一点。”  
“我成年了，一个成年人不应该被强制要求在十点之前回家。”  
“梁少爷，”俊亨叹了口气，“虚岁十八不等于你已经成年了，就像长岛冰茶不是茶。”  
“好吧……其实我都知道，”耀燮泄气地离开他的肩膀，坐回去哼哼唧唧地解自己的安全带，“我知道还有168天才能合法饮酒以及正式和你发生性关系——”  
“嘘——”俊亨不得不压了一根手指在那张口无遮拦的小嘴上。“这里是你家门口，我不想你父亲无意中听到这句话，然后顺便决定打断我的腿。”  
“哦……我是说，”小少爷凑到他耳边，轻轻地，非常恶劣地把每一个字清晰地吹进他的耳朵里。“我想和你做爱，但是我还要等上他妈的168天。”  
俊亨觉得头有点发晕：“谁，谁教你说脏话了……”  
“你。”耀燮笑嘻嘻地看着他，“动不动就哎一西哎一西的成年人士龙俊亨，没有考虑过对未成年人造成的不良影响吗？”  
“哎一……我错了，”俊亨只能对着志得意满的小少爷诚恳地道歉，“以后我再当着你的面说脏话，你就来负责堵我的嘴。”  
小少爷闻言又在他的嘴上迅速留了一个啵啵：“这样吗？”  
“嗯……”  
只是吻太轻了，太快了，不足以道完晚安，于是俊亨顺着小少爷的动作再次认认真真把他亲了一遍，又捏了捏他小巧的鼻尖。“好了，晚安，你真的该回去了。”  
小少爷不肯走，在狭小的空间里弓着背，以一个看起来很难受的姿势勉强抵着俊亨的额头。“那下一次我什么时候能约你出来？”他问，贼心不死似地盯着那片桃心唇。  
“这话应该是我问你，大忙人梁少爷。”俊亨说，温柔地弹了一下耀燮的额头。“快回去，不亲你了，再亲我也等不及168天了。”  
耀燮很听话地没有再亲过去，像猫咪一样蹭了蹭他的脸颊，道了句晚安就下车一步三回头地走回家了。  
俊亨点了一支烟，目送小小的背影离去，吞吐中想起自己第一次遇见耀燮对方也是一副猫咪般的样子，无精打采蜷缩着坐在酒吧门口的台阶上，却在俊亨提着外卖开门时仰着脑袋直勾勾地盯着他。  
俊亨看了看袋子里的炸鸡，心想如果对这个看起来饥肠辘辘的孩子伸出手，他会不会像流浪猫一样乖乖地为了食物跑过来。  
秉着一颗善良的心，俊亨晃了晃手里的袋子，又指了指酒吧的门，意思是你可以进来和我一起吃。  
那孩子看到他的手势果不其然站了起来，接着清了清嗓子，用一种礼貌的，富有教养的口吻说：“谢谢，我会为您的好意付钱的。”  
他跑过来了，只不过是一只显然家境良好的小家猫。  
那一天因为学业方向问题和家里人吵架之后离家出走的梁少爷为龙俊亨充满好意的炸鸡和可乐开了一张二十万元的支票。  
那张支票上的日期停留在两年前，事实上由于它联系的账户是梁少爷的父亲，所以直到现在也没有被兑现，但是俊亨完全不介意这一点。  
毕竟和他们认识的两年比起来，168天真的不算太长。

fin


	3. Chapter 3

“你不想......嗯......祝我......成人快乐吗？”  
说这话的时候小少爷的眼眶是红的，俊亨靠过去，亲了亲下方的人挂在眼角的生理性泪水。“想啊......不然我为什么，”他顿了一下，带着点欺负对方的坏心思用力顶了顶发烫的深处，“要对你做这种事？”  
小少爷的身体和思绪还停留在缓冲阶段，根本承受不了这种甜蜜的折磨，一下被忙不迭地顶得闭过气去。他在把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮以及用沾满生奶油的嘴亲吻年长恋人时完全没想到，他期盼了许久的“成人礼”原来这么的...这么的......  
“过分......”耀燮说，拖了一个黏糊糊的长音，然后嘟起来被亲得有些红肿的嘴唇索要一个新的吻。性爱对他来说是前所未有的，刺激又危险的体验，他迫切需要在对方厚实的桃心唇里找到一点安全感。  
俊亨不厌其烦地给他亲吻，决心对小少爷十八岁第一天的所有要求照单全收。好在最艰难的部分已经过去了——被耀燮的父亲撞见自己正和他的宝贝儿子亲吻，俊亨的第一反应是跪下来谢罪，但是耀燮拉着他的手说快跑，他就真的鬼使神差地听了耀燮的话，拿出准备私奔的架势把刚成年的小朋友带回家了。  
到家的时候两个人都气喘吁吁，小少爷漂亮的领结已经跑得松松散散，俊亨的庆祝蛋糕也遭了殃，顶上的草莓被可怜地甩到角落，溅出来的果汁落在白色的奶油上，像某种凶案现场。他还没来得及为卖相糟糕的蛋糕和即将到来的遭遇愁眉苦脸，小少爷就笑了。“这是我见过最好看的蛋糕，”他说，打开盒子拿大拇指挖了一点含在嘴里，满意地眯起眼睛。“也是最好吃的。”他指了指自己的嘴唇，一朵梨涡悄悄冒出来。“你尝过了吗？”  
“现在......”俊亨舔了舔小少爷挂着白色乳液的嘴角。“我尝过了。”  
“不，你没有。”耀燮自顾自地替他回答，解开领结和扣子，以稚嫩的手法把更多奶油抹到洁白的脖子和胸口上。“换个问题——我们要不要...换个地方吃蛋糕？”  
口感良好的动物奶油融化起来就像冰淇淋一样快，俊亨不得不用最快的速度把小少爷脱光，避免为可爱的小情趣毁了这件昂贵的衬衫。完全赤裸的耀燮是淡粉色的，俊亨盯着他身上因羞涩而发热的皮肤，直到耀燮禁不住他的目光把他拉下来接吻。  
“待会对我温柔一点......”小少爷搂着他的脖子闷闷地说，“回去肯定会被打屁股的，所以不要一开始就弄疼我。”  
俊亨忍着笑搓揉他弹性的臀尖，在软肉上怜爱地拍了拍。”怕成这样还拉着我一起跑？“  
“没办法嘛，“耀燮凑过去亲亲他的耳朵，”我可是想睡你很久了，一天都等不了。”  
”幸好我和你想的一样。“俊亨维持被他抱着的姿势打开床头柜，拿出准备好的安全套和润滑剂。“到时候被打疼了...嗯...打个电话给我？我去给你上药。”  
“这种时候你不应该说’让我来替你挨‘吗？“  
”......“  
说不赢对方的时候亲吻往往会很起效。俊亨碰碰他的嘴唇，低头把他身上香甜的奶油一点点舔干净。有一些奶油从胸口一直滑到小腹，他的舌尖便也富有耐心地一路划过，找到最后那滴奶油舔掉，然后在小少爷半是期待半是害羞的目光中含住他的性器。  
”啊......俊亨...俊亨哥......“  
耀燮带着夹杂满足的哭腔叫他的名字，白嫩的手指插进他的头发，又不舍得发泄似的拉扯，就那样柔软温热地蹭着他的面颊。俊亨到底还是没有把他口出来，给舒服得迷迷糊糊的小少爷腰下垫了个枕头，沾着润滑剂的手指就伸到紧致的甬道里缓慢开拓。  
耀燮咬着嘴唇断断续续地闷哼，一旦发着抖的呻吟没有忍住而冒了出来，俊亨就会轻轻地亲吻他。这是一个漫长的过程，等到俊亨真正插进去的时候小少爷的嘴都被亲肿了，鲜红的唇瓣湿润又饱满，有点像那颗可怜兮兮的草莓。  
”过分......“小少爷嘴里不饶人，但还是诚实地向他讨要更多的亲吻。  
俊亨深入浅出地在他身体里抽动，同时一遍又一遍地吻他，直到最后的高潮也是在两个人吮吸着彼此嘴唇时到达的。小少爷窝在他怀里精疲力尽，但嘴角的弧度是甜的，俊亨猜那是他喂给对方足够多的亲吻的缘故。  
“蛋糕好吃吗？”耀燮说，困倦地揉了揉眼睛。  
“当然。”俊亨说，假装完全忘却自己和对方当下处境的问题。“这也是我吃过最好吃的蛋糕。”  
只是希望这不是最后一次。他被小少爷扣住十指的时候快乐又悲伤地想。

fin


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *文手挑战  
> *这篇是lls写的 给我升华收尾了👍  
> *我想在上面的co-creators里加上但是lls does not allow others to invite them to be a co-creator  
> *但确实是她写的！

“我真的觉得很好看，为什么新郎衣服没这么多花样。你不觉得吗？”  
耀燮鼓着腮问俊亨，细嚼慢咽，一串冒油的鸡肉串被慢悠悠地品味完毕。龙俊亨擦去他嘴角的蘸料，笑着提醒这位初尝街边小吃的小少爷：“我们都不这样吃路边摊。”  
耀燮吐吐舌头，差点忘了俊亨教的路边摊礼仪，学隔壁桌的大叔拉起袖子，抓了一串鱼糕果断地咬一大口，被汤汁烫得嘴巴直呼噜。  
“你别急！慢慢来。”俊亨急忙给他喂水，看耀燮抓奶瓶似的咕咚喝完半杯果汁，有点不高兴地把鱼糕串推到一边，才慢慢回答刚才的问题，“是挺好看，但毕竟很少有男人穿……”  
“男人就不能穿婚纱吗？只要好看就行。”  
“能，可是你怎么突然想穿……”俊亨说不下去了，耀燮伸出味蕾烫到没知觉的舌头，像极了耀燮在他家寄养一阵的那只茶杯犬，总在无辜地看着他，明晃晃地打乱了他的思绪。  
“你不想看我穿吗？”耀燮用油乎乎的手指点点俊亨的鼻尖，“好看也是你的，只穿给你一个人看。”  
  
  
十分钟前俊亨穿好西装，听到声音出了房间，穿了定制礼服的耀燮站在一楼大厅的花砖正中央，轻巧地踢开脚边累赘的拖尾，提起绣了白色花边的裙摆又转了好几个圈，仰着小脸朝他明快地笑。  
“还行吧？”  
小少爷扬起下巴问他。被贴合衬衣修饰的上半身线条花藤般地向下蔓延，窄细的腰部被绽放的层层玻璃纱圈成花蕊，他的耀燮，他的小恋人，像一朵透了光的金边可娜，面朝着他珍贵地盛放着。  
  
俊亨跳起滑稽的踢踏舞，忙乱点地的小碎步勉强不踩到洁白裙角地跟上耀燮。临时套上的头纱在俊亨眼前飘荡，他们跑到长廊尽头，进到最开阔的的房间里。  
“你还没夸我好看呢。”耀燮眨眨眼，睫毛扫在头纱上，俊亨却觉得眨眼的这两下分明扫到了他心尖。  
“很漂亮。”  
“不能说漂亮，说好看就行了。”  
“好看。”  
俊亨如实照说，他也说不出别的词。他只能用目光隔着朦朦薄纱亲吻耀燮绯红稚嫩的脸庞，耀燮的眼睛像黑玫瑰上的露水，晃一下都能显出过于可爱的闪动。  
耀燮抚摸俊亨被西装收紧的腰线，欣赏了好一会儿好好打扮的恋人，迫不及待地向俊亨讨了今天的第一个吻，压着他双双倒在地毯上。  
还以为会更郑重一些，俊亨想。小少爷似乎正在进行一场匆忙的婚礼，没有任何誓词，也没有什么繁复的步骤，就到了接吻环节，甚至……甚至有了要开始做一些不应该在婚礼上做的事的兆头——耀燮卸下衣领前的黑钻石，松开紧扣的领结。  
“我的新娘似乎有点心急？”俊亨勉强稳住心神地调侃，眼前耀燮散乱的黑发，解开领口后露出奶白修长的脖颈，以及隐于厚纱下看不见的风光，耀燮的大腿根部蹭着他的下身，俊亨倒吸一口气……耀燮根本没穿底裤。  
“才不是新娘。”耀燮扯开领口，这让他的乳白肌肤大片地暴露在窗口的天光之下——俊亨顿了一下，他这才发现这个房间，这个躺下的视角，能从窗口看到旁边教堂屋顶的十字架。  
“你……”  
知道小家伙的意图后龙俊亨想起身，不是他想煞风景，是他不想折腾这件看上去价值不菲的婚纱。但耀燮避开了他的眼神，将他推回去，手艰难地伸进层层裙摆里解开俊亨的裤带，摸到他勃发的性器，摆动着腰臀在他的下半身烧上一把火。上帝啊，俊亨说不出话。他罪恶的阴茎能感受到，蹭在他马眼上的穴口湿漉漉地滴着水，他可怜又可爱的小恋人，必定是来之前就做好了准备，夹紧了臀部不让一滴淫水沾到圣洁的婚纱上。想到这里，他的阴茎隐隐发疼。  
“龙俊亨先生……”耀燮喘着气说，“你愿意永远做我……哈……做我……”  
小少爷此时像奶油蛋糕上快要融化的樱桃，俊亨等不及要品尝他，小小地掀开堆在胸前阻碍他视线的纱裙，盲摸到耀燮软腴的臀部，帮他将阴茎一点点塞进早已湿糯的甬道，满足地小叹一口气，才拉过耀燮颤抖的手，亲亲手背说：“我愿意永远做你的爱人，直到你不再需要我。”  
“我需要你，”耀燮眼里的一点露珠摇摇欲坠，“你明明知道我需要你……”  
小少爷哭了，俊亨把他白里透红的小爱人操成一朵淫雨霏霏中几欲折腰的金边可娜，他能从耀燮呼出的气里闻到淡淡花香，他没忍住在耀燮体内浇灌更多，听着耀燮的泣音填满他后，尚未满足地退了出来。  
金边可娜含羞地回到了花骨朵的样子，靠在俊亨身上连连抽噎，碍于有些厚重的裙纱，俊亨只能触到紧贴着胸前的脸蛋肌肤。  
“你这么想婚纱，就是让我弄脏吗？” 俊亨意犹未尽地拢拢被软纱包裹的臀部，抱着小家伙往上提了点。  
“是，”耀燮往旁边蹭了蹭，将耳朵枕在那颗跳动的心脏上面，“就是想穿来和你做这种事。”  
虽然没能听到耀燮把最动听的话说出来，俊亨也还是不禁抱紧了痒痒一团的小少爷。他开始思考他们的婚礼上能放什么歌曲，欢快的，福音的……但似乎那首就很好，那天把小少爷捡回来，酒吧打烊后放的曲子。  
他还记得，气氛很好，酒吧里只开了一盏灯，坐在对面的小少爷捧着廉价的食物慢慢咀嚼。充满质感的女声把爱分解成一片片花瓣，把每一片缱绻洒在他们周围，好像在提前预告他们之后的情感画面。  
俊亨亲亲耀燮汗湿的头发，与小爱人十指相扣，似乎终于完成了一个牢不可破的誓言。

fin


End file.
